Let's Play a Game
by Kirstie Anne
Summary: Quinn wants to play a game. Just a short fluff.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Rachel was looking forward to relaxing in her and Quinn's shared apartment after a very tiring day of rehearsals. Maybe take a hot relaxing bath or just lie down and cuddle with her girlfriend.

"Hey, Rach!" Quinn was smiling brightly at her when she entered the living room.

"You look happy, did something happen?" Rachel inquired, sitting down beside the blonde and giving her a quick peck.

"Well, I am pretty happy with my life lately." Quinn said, pulling Rachel in her arms. Rachel happily cuddled into her girlfriend, sighing contentedly.

Rachel hummed, looking up at Quinn, "And why is that?"

"Hm, I do wonder why..." Quinn looked up thoughtfully, while Rachel giggled and playfully slapped her arm. Quinn smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "Isn't it obvious?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"I do believe I tell you everyday."

"Remind me again." Rachel smiled lazily up at her.

"You're feeling playful today, huh?" Quinn poked her side and Rachel swatted her hand away. "If that's how you're gonna be then, why don't we play a game?" Quinn said seriously.

Rachel stared blankly at Quinn, wondering if her _serious, sophisticated_ and _very mature_ girlfriend is actually asking her to play a game. "What?"

"Let's play, c'mon," Quinn nudged Rachel until she sat up.

"Seriously?"

Quinn rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Yep, 20 questions."

"What?" Rachel asked, having completely no idea where this conversation is heading. And Quinn is totally making her lose her mind. And not in the way she wants her to.

"Rachel," Quinn sighed out, a pout already forming on her lips.

"It's just, 20 Questions, Quinn, really?" Rachel started, wanting to make the pout go away, "What else don't you know about me? It would be kind of pointless to be playing this game if you've known the person you're playing it with your whole life."

And that successfully removed the pout off of Quinn's face, and a wide smile replaced it, "Well, then, why don't we ask things about ourselves? To see how much we actually know each other?" Quinn suggested.

Quinn is wearing such a hopeful look on her face that Rachel couldn't really say no, "Okay, you're on." She smiled.

"Great! Me first," Quinn said happily, taking Rachel in her arms again. "What's my favorite food?"

"Easy, the poor fried pig." Rachel replied immediately, grimacing at the vision she just gave herself.

"It's called bacon, Rachel, but I'll accept that answer because I love you." Quinn said, grinning lopsidedly.

"I love you, too. Okay, my turn," Rachel said, "What's my favorite musical?"

Quinn snorted, "Really?"

Rachel glared at her, "What? It's a perfectly valid question in this relationship."

"Okay, okay," Quinn pretended to think for a minute, "I believe it's the same musical that we've watched like, a thousand times," a dramatic pause, "Is it Wicked?"

"Quinn!" Rachel whined petulantly, pouting at the blonde who was giggling at the look on Rachel's face.

"Okay, okay, it's Funny Girl." Quinn smiled, kissing Rachel's pout away.

Their game pretty much went on like that the whole time, they continued to play through dinner since Quinn's stomach grumbled halfway through the seventh round of questions. And since they were too busy asking and answering questions, they decided to just order pizza. And after more questions about each other's favorite colors or if they prefer dogs or cats before they decided to prepare for bed. Who knew playing 20 questions could take so long?

And now, after getting dressed for bed, Quinn was thinking of a question to ask while waiting for Rachel to finish her nightly routine and come out of the bathroom. Rachel came out a few minutes later, and climbed into bed with her.

"So, question?" Rachel said, lying on her side, her back facing Quinn while Quinn automatically wrap her arms around Rachel.

"Are you happy?" Quinn asked quietly.

"I thought you were supposed to ask questions about yourself?" Rachel teased. Quinn simply squeezed Rachel's waist as a form of response. "Of course I am. Couldn't you tell?" Rachel answered, holding one of Quinn's hands and playing with her fingers.

Quinn simply smiled, kissing Rachel's shoulder. "Is that supposed to be your question?" Quinn giggled when Rachel pinched her hand.

"And I'm the one being 'playful today'" Rachel grumbled, quoting Quinn's earlier words.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Quinn said, "Now, what do you want to ask?"

Rachel murmured something unintelligible before going back to playing with Quinn's hands. She was still thinking of a question while Quinn patiently waited. "Is there a reason why you picked this game? DO you have an ulterior motive or something?"

Quinn laughed, not expecting that, "I thought you were supposed to be asking questions about yourself?" she mocked, receiving another pinch. "Okay, okay, just stop abusing my hand." Quinn patted Rachel's sides.

"Just answer the question, Quinn. Playing silly games isn't really your style, so you can't blame me for being curious." Rachel huffed.

"Well, let's finish the game and maybe you'll find out." Quinn said.

"That doesn't really answer my question, Quinn." Rachel retorted.

Quinn simply sighed, "My twentieth question could answer that question."

"Fine, then, ask away."

"Rachel Barbra Berry" Quinn started, Rachel turned her head slightly to the side, wondering why Quinn would use her full name. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first Faberry fic so, I hope it doesn't disappoint. I personally think that this story is great if I leave it like that but if anyone would like me to continue, than maybe I will. :) And if you guys have the time, please review. Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)


End file.
